Il va bien
by lunny
Summary: Watanuki s'inquiète, estce qu'il va bien? DomékixWatanuki


**Titre :** Il va bien

**Auteur :** lunny pour vous pervertir !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…

**Résumé :** Watanuki s'inquiète, est ce qu'il va bien? WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** yaoi et petit moment triste du OOC un peu partout … et un moment hot dans le tas !

**Avertissement :** yaoi or not yaoi ? Bon, yaoi bien sûr ! Ce qui signifie simplement que si Watanuki roule la pelle du siècle à Doméki (baveu !) c'est normal ! Puis plus si affinités !

**Note **: J'ai lu le nouveau tome de XXX holic… Rah ! C'est le meilleur tome côté relation ! Raahhh ! personne dans mes amies ne voulait me croire pour le WatanukixDoméki et maintenant : on est obligé de me croire ! Que la toute puissance s'abatte sur moi, je m'en fous ! Euh pardon… Pas de spoilers du tome 7 ! Aucun scénario, juste une envie de ce couple donc j'écrirai à l'instinct !

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki balançait ses pieds doucement. Assis sur un banc dans le couloir désert, il attendait. Il attendait que quelqu'un vienne le voir et lui dise ces mots qu'il aimerait entendre, les mots : Il va bien…

Combien de temps attendait-il dans ce couloir balançant ses pieds. Penché en avant, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être quelques minutes… Des heures… Toute la journée ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester là. Cette place, elle n'était pas à lui. C'est la mère qui aurait du être là ainsi que le père. Mais Watanuki ne savait pas comment les contacter, si on pouvait les contacter… Il savait si peu de chose sur lui. Pourtant, il passait la majorité du temps avec lui… Mais il ne savait rien… Il aurait du chercher à savoir. Il regrettait. Et ses pensés noires le rongeaient.

Il aurait du mieux connaître Doméki.

Il n'aurait jamais du traverser cette maudite route si précipitamment. Doméki n'aurait pas du le pousser pour lui faire éviter le camion. Le camion n'aurait jamais du le percuter… Il se rappelait du bruit sourd tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Doméki. Il se rappelait de son sourire moqueur pour lui, alors qu'il faisait face au camion dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il avait vu le sourire se tordre en un rictus de douleur. Il avait vu Doméki s'envoler dans les airs. Il avait entendu le camion freiner… Trop tard…

Watanuki arrêta d'agiter ses pieds. Il resta silencieux. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, c'était de sa faute. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant d'oublier cette inquiétude. Personne dans ce couloir blanc. Il regarda à travers les fenêtres lui faisant face. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il ne se rappelait plus si il avait fait jour au moment e l'accident. Mais ce n'était pas important… Il pensa qu'il devrait rentrer chez Yûko pour lui préparer son dîner. Mais il chassa cette pensée. De toutes façons Yûko devait le savoir. Elle devait savoir qu'il était ici en train d'attendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte au bout du couloir. Elle était hermétique, il savait que derrière se déroulait l'opération. Pas qu'il ait un quelconque don pour ce genre de choses. C'est juste que le panneau au dessus de la porte était allumé indiquant : Opération en cours. Watanuki frissonna. Il suppliait les dieux que Doméki n'est rien. Qu'il aille bien.

Il se recroquevilla sur le banc et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Il respira doucement. Il regarda l'inscription au dessus de la porte. Demain, il y avait cours, mais il ne voulait pas y aller, pas après ça. Pourquoi se sacrifiait-il toujours pour lui ! Pourquoi n'hésitait-il pas à se blesser pour le protéger ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi voulait-il tant le protéger ?

Et lui, il ne le remerciait jamais vraiment… Pourquoi il le détestait ? Doméki n'était pas très courtois mais il n'était pas profondément méchant. Bon, ok, il le traitait d'imbécile mais il avait laissé entendre que ça l'amusait. Pas de la vraie méchanceté quoi.

Mais pourtant il le détestait…

Il le haïssait…

Il le détestait…

Il détestait être en sa présence…

Il le détestait

Ils n'étaient même pas amis…

Il le détestait

Il était cher à son coeur…

Il le détestait

Bien plus qu'un ami…

Il le détestait

Bien plus que personne…

Il le détestait

Plus que lui même

L'inscription au dessus de la porte s'éteignit. Mais Watanuki ne bougea pas. Il s'était endormi…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière inondait le couloir. Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle d'opération. Il sursauta quand il vit que la lumière ne brillait plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop dormi.

Il jeta des coups d'oeils effrayés dans le couloir. Par chance, une infirmière passait à ce moment. Il l'interpella et se précipita vers elle. Avant qu'il ne pu dire un seul mot, elle lui dit un sourire sur les lèvres :

-Si vous cherchez le garçon que vous avez accompagné vous le trouverez chambre 624.

Watanuki cligna des yeux, franchement étonné. L'infirmière lui expliqua le sourire sur les lèvres :

-On aurait du mal à ne pas vous remarquer ! Hier, je m'en souviens encore, vous étiez assis au même endroit l'air catastrophé. Vous étiez abominablement pâle. D'ailleurs, à vous voir, je devine que vous n'avez pas encore mangé.

Watanuki rougit. L'infirmière eut un petit sourire, elle lui confia d'un air joyeux :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi !

Watanuki sourit à son tour. Il se tourna rapidement vers la porte menant aux ascenseurs et salua l'infirmière. Il s'engouffra seul dans l'ascenseur. Il observa les désignations des étages. Il trouva l'étage correspond aux chambre et appuya dessus. Il sentit l'ascenseur bouger doucement. Il s'appuya sur les parois. Son sourire avait disparu.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ben faire une fois devant la chambre. Vérifier que Doméki n'avait rien de grave peut-être. Il soupira. Il aurait du demander à l'infirmière plus de renseignement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait avoir l'air d'un mort vivant…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, deux personnes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Elles parlaient d'une quelconque fille qui aurait selon les dire de la plus grande, eut un accident. Les deux femmes car c'était deux femmes remarquèrent la présence de Watanuki. Une eut un sursaut de recul tandis que l'autre la regardait en pestant contre ces jeunes qui abusait des drogues. Watanuki préféra s'éloigner des deux femmes. Rectification : Il avait l'air d'un mort vivant.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage suivant. Un jeune garçon y entra. Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de douze ans. Il reniflait, ces yeux étaient rouges. Il avait sans doute pleuré. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans même lever les yeux. Il se plaça assez loin des deux femmes donc proche de Watanuki. Celui ci entendit une remarque pitoyable sur le fait que les vrais hommes ne pleuraient pas. L'enfant l'avait sûrement entendu car il lança un regard mauvais aux deux femmes. Il s'appuya sur la paroi alors que l'ascenseur descendait encore.

Watanuki soupira. Si il s'arrêtait à chaque étage. Arrivé au bon, il devrait repartir car Doméki serait sorti depuis belle lurette. Il était un peu angoissé. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Doméki ? Il espérait que ce soit une version complète et sans pièces détachées…

-Vous aussi vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un d'important ? demanda une voix enraillée.

Watanuki tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui venait de lui parler. Il réfléchit un instant et répondit :

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Sûrement de très important… affirma le garçon ne le regardant pas, fixant la paroi lui faisant face. Vous avez l'air aussi perdu que moi…

Watanuki remarqua alors une petite fumée s'élevant du petit garçon. Un fin filet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Watanuki hésita un moment puis mit sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. La fumée s'enroula autour de son bras le serrant comme un étau. Il murmura :

-Tout ira bien…

Le garçon le fixa étonné, puis lui sourit. La fumée se dissipa…

L'ascenseur produit le bruit propice désignant l'arrivé à l'étage demandé. Watanuki se faufila à l'extérieur essayant de ne pas se cogner dans les personnes qui s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur. Il pu apercevoir l'enfant dans l'ascenseur lui faire un signe de main tandis que les portes se refermaient sur lui.

Watanuki sourit un peu, puis se dirigea vers les chambres commençant par 600. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte correspondante. Sur la porte en lettre noires était écrit : Chambre 624.

Il hésita. Il pourrait rebrousser chemin et revenir plus tard. Mais il voulait savoir comment était Doméki. Même si en même temps il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il redoutait le moment où il le verrait. Peut-être que Doméki lui en voudrait. C'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui aurait du se faire percuter. Pas Doméki…

Il toqua à la porte et entra n'attendant pas de réponse. Il entra dans la chambre aux murs blancs. Il regarda vers le lit. Doméki le fixait l'air ennuyé. Il s'approcha du lit, essayant de masquer son air inquiet, sans grand résultat.

Watanuki se sentit rassurer, tous les membres de Doméki semblaient encore en place. Il se sentit aussi incroyablement fatigué. La nuit avait été éprouvante. Il sentit ses forces le quitter tandis qu'il tombait sur un chaise près du lit. Il soupira de soulagement. Il sentait le regard de Doméki le scruter mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Il consentit comme même à lever les yeux. Il s'entendit demander :

-Alors ?

-Quelques côtes cassés, une hémorragie interne colmatée et un poignet fracturé mais rien de grave…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Watanuki ne quittant pas le regard de Doméki.

-Je me suis fait heurté par un camion de plein fouet.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Watanuki.

-Je viens de te le dire, signala Doméki.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… murmura Watanuki.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Doméki le regard fuyant ne bougeait pas. Watanuki semblait vouloir le foudroyer sur place. Enfin Doméki lâcha :

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

Watanuki se leva, les poings serrés il hurla :

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis horriblement chiant avec toi !

Il serra les poings plus fort :

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu fais pour moi !

Le sang perla doucement dans les paumes :

-Je suis insupportable !

Le sang coula en dehors du poing fermé :

-Et pourtant tu continues à me sauver !

Le sang tomba jusqu'au sol :

-Tu risque te vie pour moi !

La voix de Watanuki se fit murmure :

-Alors pourquoi…

Il recommença à hurler :

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver !

Il fixa Doméki dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu te blesses pour moi !

Watanuki baissa les yeux, il recommença à murmurer :

-Et puis surtout…

Il chuchota :

-Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?

Il releva la tête vers Doméki qui pour une fois semblait étonné. Il vit le visage de Watanuki inondé de larmes tandis qu'il répétait :

-Pourquoi ?

Il retomba sur la chaise las et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa main saignait toujours, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il essaya de respirer plus calmement et de faire sécher ses pleurs. Il sentit sa main ensanglantée se faire prendre dans un étau doux et rassurant. Il sécha ses pleurs de son autre main. Il regarda Doméki qui regardait la main tâchée de sang avec intérêt. Il l'entendit murmurer :

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

Il passa un doigt doucement sur les petites plaies saignant légèrement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures…

Une main s'avança vers le visage de Watanuki attrapant une larme qui s'écoulait seule au milieu de sa joue.

-Et moi, non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Les deux regards se croisèrent, leurs souffles s'approchèrent. Leurs respirations ralentissaient. Les vêtements se frôlaient. Les souffles se mêlèrent. Les lèvres s'avancèrent. Frôlements timides, d'abord puis contact plus loin. Doméki lécha doucement les lèvres de Watanuki. Ce dernier les entrouvrit. Leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Watanuki s'approcha doucement, cherchant de la chaleur, beaucoup plus de contact. Il s'agrippait au coup de Doméki désespérément. Il se retrouva bientôt assis à califourchon sur le blessé. Qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs ses mains exploraient avec intérêt le torse de Watanuki ayant glissé ses mains sous le vêtement de ce dernier. Doméki commençait à se rallonger avec un Watanuki au dessus de lui quand, ils entendirent un rire caractéristique…

Bizarrement, quelques secondes Watanuki se situait à quelques mètres de Doméki. D'ailleurs, le concerné ne semblait pas content et jetait des regards noirs à la personne ayant ri. Devant eux, habillé d 'une singulière façon se tenait accompagné de Mokona, Yûko !

Elle semblait bien se marrer. Watanuki ressemblait à un feu rouge dans un carrefour. Yûko eut un sourire des plus louche, et dit d'un air malicieux :

-Vous avez mis du temps, mais quand vous commencez vous, vous êtes pas prêt de vous arrêtez !

Watanuki rougit encore plus. Il semblait se rendre compte de son comportement des plus empressés. Dans un hôpital en plus… Il essaya de trouver une excuse pour s'en aller au plus vite. Il était vraiment gêné. Son ventre réclama son due. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigea vers la sortie en murmurant :

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger ! Euh… Tu veux quelque chose Doméki ?

Doméki le regarda un instant. Puis il eut un petit sourire moqueur et lança simplement :

-Toi, ça me suffira…

Mokona qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à maintenant hurla :

-Watanuki a rougit !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (air désolé) :

-Excusez moi ! ça a failli virer lemon ! J'ai trop de mal à les caser ces deux là sans un pseudo scène chaude…

Watanuki (rouge, mais rouge !) :

-Pourquoi ?

L'auteur (devient tout petit) :

-Ben mon esprit pervers s'est réveillé et je suis parti en live… Toute la fic est dans ce genre… Aucun but sauf celui de vous caser !

Watanuki (hurlant) :

-Mais je m'en fous ! Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es arrêté !

L'auteur (éclair de compréhension) :

-Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas !

Doméki (air morne) :

-A mon avis, il se sent frustré…

Watanuki (regard lubrique) :

-Ouais, et je connais un moyen pour me dé frustrer…

Mokona (hurlant) :

-Watanuki est un pervers !

L'auteur (sourit) :

-Je me disais bien qu'il avait l'air trop innocent ! Bon ben des reviews ? Voulez vous sauver la pureté de Doméki ? (ah mon avis Watanuki ne peut pas être pur en étant si pervers…) ou au contraire le pervertir ! Alors : Reviews ?


End file.
